


In Honour of the 2019 Hong Kong Protests (Bring Honour to Us All)

by Anonymous



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Gen, Hong Kong, Hong Kong Protests 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maybe Mulan's first actions were to protect her father. But when she risked everything to enter the Emperor's Palace and save him, she was only thinking of doing the right thing.光復香港，時代革命
Kudos: 10
Collections: anonymous





	In Honour of the 2019 Hong Kong Protests (Bring Honour to Us All)

**Author's Note:**

> 我不是香港人,只是外國人,只會一點點兒中文.但是香港人是勇敢,他們不久安居樂業.
> 
> I am not from Hong Kong, I am a foreigner and I only speak a very small amount of Chinese. But the Hong Kong residents are brave and soon they will live in peace.


End file.
